In general, golf is a sport game, the object of which is to deposit a small and round ball into a hole using few strokes as possible. Golf is popular among a wide range of people.
In order to enjoy golf, it is very important to have a skill to hit a golf ball in an intended direction in order to place the ball at an intended position. In general, golfers practice skills in indoor and/or outdoor golf practice ranges before playing on outdoor courses.
That is, a device for automatically supplying golf balls of the related art serves to automatically put golf balls onto a tee made of a tubular elastic member on the ground as the golf balls are automatically supplied from underground so that a user is not required to seat golf balls on the tee. (The tee is a small peg stuck in the ground in order to hold a golf ball at a preset height from the ground)
Such a device for automatically supplying golf balls to a user in a golf practice range is also referred to as a tee-up device.
The device for automatically supplying golf balls is made into a variety of shapes. The device is generally configured such that it lifts a golf tee on which a golf ball is to be seated from a box-shaped frame using a cylinder or a drive motor disposed at the bottom of the frame.
However, the device for automatically supplying golf balls has a problem in that a golf ball supplying part fails to reliably supply golf balls onto a golf tee or correctly seat golf balls onto the golf tee due to the difference between a speed at which the golf tee is lifted and a speed at which a golf ball transport part transports golf balls.
In addition, in the device for automatically supplying golf balls, golf balls are seated on the golf tee which is automatically lifted and lowered so that only driver shots can be practiced. Consequently, the device for automatically supplying golf balls does not supply golf balls to a position where iron shots can be practiced, which is problem.